Unafraid
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: He had always been so afraid, but he never realized why. Drabble. Dark fluff. Slight humor. BR.


Unafraid

Disclaimer: Just kidding, I don't own them.

Authors Note: Oh my jesus, I am still breathing. I took a long, long, long break from writing, but here I am again. With these two. Don't be too harsh on my drabble, I'm just excited to be able to upload a story after a seven year hiatus. But anyways. I honestly didn't even know where I was going with this when I started. But it was cute in my head, so let's see if you think it's cute too.

* * *

It felt just like a nightmare.

Emerald eyes clenched shut as a flash of light sparked across the sky, tremendous rumbling immediately following the burst. A small whimper escaped his throat, both of his hands pressed firmly against his ears.

He hated nights like these..

Anything but a night like tonight.

He knew it was silly; an irrational fear, but for as long as he could remember, even the smallest thunderstorm frightened him.

He shook his head, cracking his eyes open.

The demon did come to him on a night like tonight, after all..

Another flash; another small cry.

"Stop.."

His voice was tiny, a little squeak.. and he hated it.

He hated being afraid, being weak.

After all, that was all his other self ever said he would be.

He refused, hated, loathed every word that spilled from his demons mouth, but with another crash of thunder and a cry, he choked back tears, willing himself not to break.

Maybe..

Maybe he was right..

This was so stupid. It was just rain and bright lights and noise.. he shouldn't be afraid!

Not this afraid..

Whining softly to himself, the young boy slowly let his hands fall into his lap, the pounding of water against his bedroom window becoming louder.

He was so tired..

Tired of being afraid.

Tired of being weak.

Tired of being alone..

But he could never sleep during storms like these.

His thoughts turned to his darker half; the man who inhabited the room down the hall from his. He was probably having the time of his life, watching the world flood and the lightning set fire to skies. That's what it was all about for him, right.. destruction and misery. The boy was sure he would get great pleasure from knowing his weakness in the rain, if he ever found out. But most likely, the demon was asleep, as he should be..

Green eyes glanced down at his bedside table.

2:46am.

It was going to be a long night if he couldn't get back to sleep soon..

Another flash of lightning made the boy jump, his white hair shaking as his face whipped around to stare out his tear-streaked window. No, no, no, not again, make it stop..

The apartment shook with the next wave of thunder, the sound vibrating through his entire being and making his limbs go numb. Another flash, another terrible rumble. A shout slipped from the boys throat and he panicked, his breath continuously hitching in his throat. Struggling to untangle himself from his blankets and get out of bed, he slipped, landing on the wood floor with a thump. A muffled cry of pain escaped his lips, his shoulder throbbing. He tried desperately to remove the blankets that were suffocating him on the floor, only to become more tangled and hysteric. His legs were stuck within the confines and his breathing became labored as he tried to free them. It seemed like the more he struggled, the tighter the blankets became.

But no, that was irrational, they were just blankets..

Breathe, breathe.

Everything is fine, just relax, stop moving..

He exhaled slowly, unsteady, and the sudden silence that greeted him was overwhelming.

The beating of the rain seemed to die slightly and his ears rung with the decrease of noise. His shaky breathing was the only thing he could hear, his eyes darting around the dark room in paranoia. A creak from the floorboards caused his breath to hitch, and he listened hard: Was that him? Please don't say he was awake.. he didn't need to find him like this..

Shuffling feet.

Another small squeak echoed in the quiet room, and he knew it was his door swinging open.

A grunt of annoyance.

Closing his eyes and holding his breath, he willed his heartbeat to slow and his shaking to stop.

No need for this weakness to show.

That was the last thing he wanted right now.

A small kick to his thigh caused his emerald eyes to peek open, seeing bare feet and black clad pajama pants standing in front of him. Slowly raising his gaze, his eyes met a crimson stare back.

"What are you doing on the floor."

It didn't sound like a question, but more of a demand, and Ryou knew better than to keep silent.

"I-I.. I must have fallen out of bed in my sleep, I'm sorry I woke you up Bakura, but if you could just help-"

A sudden flash of light illuminated the strong form in front of him, shadows caressing the solid muscles on his chest, as well as the displeased look upon his face. Wincing, Ryou closed his eyes, crying out when thunder rumbled through again. Bending his knees under his body, the young boy tried to squirm away, feeling very much like a worm. He gasped though, when his torso was suddenly lifted from the wood floor and brought to his feet. The blanket fell easily to the floor and he would have felt like a fool if the clouds hadn't grumbled again and made him unconsciously grab for his darker half.

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura pushed him away and studied his features, keeping him at arms length.

"What is wrong with you."

Never before had he seen his other self act this way.

"N-nothing.. I'm fine."

Slim digits traveled from a slight shoulder, brushing against a soft cheek and finally ran back into soft silver locks of hair. Twisting his fingers, a look of disdain crossed Bakuras features and held its place as he roughly pulled his alters head back and to the side, causing Ryou to let out a soft whimper. His eyes were half closed, as if he enjoyed the contact.

Strange..

It was as if the weather was the darkness itself, and Ryou was petrified of it.

A small smirk crossed his thin lips.

"Tell me you are afraid of this weather, Hikari."

His eyes widened and white locks shook back and forth violently.

"N-no! I'm not afraid! It's just a little rain.." His lips pursed together and he looked away, embarrassed. "..I'm sorry I woke you up, please go back to sleep.."

The elder stood silently, his focus completely on Ryou. Reaching his other hand up, Bakura carefully caressed the others jawline with his thumb, before trailing his index finger down his exposed neck. Ryou shuddered softly at the contact, staring back at his other self.

It was as if he were studying his reaction..

That smooth, low voice broke him from his trace.

"Why are you afraid."

Again, it didn't sound like a question.

"Afraid.. of... I-I'm not afraid."

A pale hand snaked itself around his throat, constricting his breathing.

"_Why are you afraid_."

The words were harsher; lower.

Trembling lips parted in a silent answer, green eyes staring wordlessly back at his demon.

"Are you afraid because it is destructive."

No sounds.

"Because it is powerful."

Only pelting rain.

"Because it is _stronger than you._"

"N-no-!"

"Ah!" A small cackle escaped as a smirk crossed thin lips. "The answer is clear now, little Hikari."

Unwrapping his fingers, Bakura gazed upon the red marks he had left around the others frail neck, his smile darkening. Giving a small, rough tug upon the strands still clenched within his other hand, the older male chuckled softly at the surprised sound elicited. Letting go, he lowered his fingers to grasp a slender wrist firmly, eyes locked.

"Come, little host of mine. We shall see who is not afraid."

Startled as he was suddenly pulled forward, the younger merely stumbled after him, gasping out, "Where are we going!?"

Silence only answered him.

Down the hallway.

Past the kitchen.

Into the living room.

Confusion lined all of Ryou's features; he didn't understand – What was happening?

A flash lit up the entire apartment, illuminating the demon dragging him forward, into the front hall. Jumping with a gasp at the crash of thunder, Ryou stumbled over his own feet as he tried to press forward to get away. Crying out, he fell, a hard body breaking his fall as they both crashed haphazardly against the front door. The sound of a shoulder slamming against the wood was enough to make Ryou's stomach drop.

That wasn't his shoulder.

Choking on his breathes, the younger male was sure he was about to have a heart attack.

Panicking, Ryou tore his wrist free from the fingers that grasped it and desperately tried to push himself off of his other half.

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean - !"

Stopping himself, Ryou let out a shuddered breath and waited, listening carefully.

Silence..

He heard.. silence.

He stood, awkwardly bent forward, as if he wasn't sure whether to help other other man or not.

Slowly reaching forward, he breathed out, "Bakura..?"

A deep exhale of breath made itself known.

Sharp mahogany eyes met his own emerald as the other drew away from the door, lips drawn in a thin line.

Dropping open his mouth, Ryou sputtered, "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

More silence met his ears, before a click drew his attention away and the front door to his apartment swung open.

Shivering at the sudden temperature drop as the wind hit him, Ryou stared between the heavily falling rain and the silent shadow that was now his dark side. Confused, he wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing them cautiously.

"I-I don't understand.."

"If you are not afraid, you will enter."

Smooth words of ice rang in his ears, before fingers wrapped around his wrist again and he had no choice.

His bare feet splashed into the puddles collecting on the pavement and he was numb from the rain pounding against his thinly covered body. Silver bangs plastered to his face immediately, his chin already beginning to shake. The tall body next to his was in slightly better condition and he unconsciously stood closer, hoping for any bit of warmth in this frozen shower. A spark cracked across the sky and he grabbed the slim, muscled arm at his side.

It was one thing to be afraid and inside.

It was another to be mortified and outside.

Why did Bakura do this to him?

Was it not enough that he was afraid, but now to be put into the middle of his fears..

"Please.." His voice sounded so small and he wasn't sure if the demon could hear him over the rain, "Please.. Let me back inside.. I'm not afraid.."

The body next to his turned slightly and the arm Ryou was grasping onto disappeared, only to reappear pressed against his lower back. Wet hair brushed against his face and a pair of lips were suddenly by his ear, the warmth of the others breath sending a spark down his spine.

"Prove to me that you are not afraid."

His voice was so clear in the rain, so low, so velvety; it was inhuman.

Ryou's heart pounded.

To be this close, so close, never happened.

To have this contact.

This connection.

Why now?

Why exploit his fear, only to send mixed signals.

Why did he care, why was he trying; this effort..

It made no sense.

Why..

Lightning crackled across the clouds and green eyes widened as they stared up into crimson, his chin still trembling.

He refused to be weak.

This was so childish!

"Prove it to me."

"I am not afraid!" His voice shook and he found both of his palms resting against the flat chest that was too close and now faced him.

"Prove it to me!" A leering grin bared down at him, red eyes glinting.

"Why do you care!"

The question slipped and he froze, trapped within the crimson gaze boring down on him.

The crazed look in his eyes disappeared momentarily, only to be replaced with morbid determination. His hand reached out and swiped at his lighter half's pajama top, crushing his fist and pulling him even closer. His voice was steady, though his eyes burnt with a slight crazy.

"Tell me. You are not. Afraid."

Another crack of lightning and something broke inside of Ryou.

This was all too much.

He was suddenly angry. Confused. Upset.

No longer scared.

What was happening!

With a cry, Ryou suddenly pushed hard against the firm muscle of the others chest, both of them being separated from each other in surprise. With a faint thud, the darker man rested back against the apartment door, stare unwavering through the onslaught of falling droplets.

Small fists clenched at his sides, he let out an irritated shriek.

"_I am not afraid of you!_"

A small smirk appeared on Bakura's face.

There it was.

He knew his other half related these storms to himself.

The demon did come to him on a night like tonight, after all.

He smiled as his eyes narrowed, brushing his own set of white bangs from his face as he straightened from the doorway. His fanged teeth parted as he let out a loud laugh.

"You are ridiculous, Hikari."

Ryou's face changed, his anger and resentment gone, and he suddenly felt weak in the knees. They buckled after a moment, but a pair of lithe arms snaked around him before he could fall. Laying his head against the collar of his demon, Ryou couldn't help himself as he wrapped his own arms around Bakura's neck and whispered, "I'm not afraid of you.. I'm not afraid.. I'm not.."

Raising his head, light eyes met crimson, an impassive expression on the elders face. Drops of water cascaded down smooth pale skin, dripping off the edge of his chin. Shadows were thrown across his features as the sky lit up again, but this time, he was not afraid.

Things were different now..

Lowering his hands enough to push himself away from the others chest, Ryou then let his arms slip away and fall to his sides. He exhaled heavily and ran both hands over his face, briefly shielding his eyes from the rain.

He had had enough of this rain.

Catching Bakura still staring down at him in silence, the younger boy opened his mouth to speak, but his darker side cut him off.

"Come, Hikari. We are done for the night."

The hand at the base of his spine was back, pressing him forward as the elder opened the door to their home.

Stepping into the dry space, Ryou could not have been more thankful. The pounding of the rain was lowered and the rumbling of thunder becoming more distant. Though his pajamas were soaked and clung to him, and he was creating a puddle at his feet, a thought was still nagging at him.

"Why?"

Bakura merely stared down at him in silence, droplets of water dripping from him into his own puddle. When he spoke, his voice was low, but steady.

"No host of mine shall be weak."

Ryou's expression changed, slowly morphing from bewilderment, to a mixture of slight confusion and gratitude. As he stared at his other self, the smaller male knew something was different between them now.

He knew he no longer feared the demon as he had, honestly and truly.

And he now knew that his darker half had only wanted that, in the end.

They were a pair, a team; unable to separate from each other by fate.

But that was alright..

Because tonight he could sleep.

After all..

The demon did come to him on a night like tonight.

* * *

Owari.

* * *

Bam! Let me know how much you loved or hated this in a review. I don't care. I'm a review whore and need motivation and ideas for new stories with these two.


End file.
